Hoppy Easter
by StBridget
Summary: Grace decides the whole family should take Easter pictures. All of them-three humans, one dog, and six cats. Ninja the cat/Bullet the dog verse, featuring Selkie and the kittens.
**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.
**

 **A/N: Sorry, despite the title, no Mr. Hoppy. There are however, bunny ears. Lots and lots of bunny ears, because I promised Snowbeardolphin. :) Happy Easter everyone!**

"There." Grace Williams finished arranging her backdrop—really just a length of blue cloth with bunny rabbits draped over a PVC frame her dad's partner, Steve McGarrett, had made.

"I still think this is a really bad idea," Grace's father, Danny Williams grumbled.

Grace pouted. "You told me I could do anything I wanted for my project."

"Yeah, but don't you think this is a little ambitious?" Danny replied.

Grace was earning a photography badge for the Aloha Girls, and one of the assignments was to take pictures of a pet. This should have been no problem—Danny had a dog, and Steve had a cat. All Grace had to do was snap a few pictures of either of them, and she was done, right?

Of course, it wasn't that simple. Grace, never to do anything by halves (she was Danny's daughter, after all), had decided she wanted to do a full-on portrait session with not just Bullet and Ninja, but also with the mama cat and four kittens Steve was currently taking care of.

That led them to where they currently were, in Steve's living room, backdrop set up with a bench draped with more bunny fabric set in front of it for the cats, a pile of bunny ears sitting on it. This was the part Danny was really dubious on. Getting seven animals to stay still at one time was bad enough (Bullet theoretically could be put in an indefinite sit, but Danny was pretty sure that wasn't going to work on the cats), but Grace insisted they all had to wear bunny ears—it was, after all, Easter.

"Okay, time to get them all posed," Grace said. "Bullet first."

Danny looked over to where Bullet was lying mournfully in front of his bed, currently occupied by Selkie, the mama cat. As soon as he'd gotten to Steve's, Bullet had made a beeline for the bed, only to be met by hissing from the cat. So, he'd laid down in front, hoping maybe she'd change her mind. Selkie was studiously ignoring him, though, lounging on the bed to take up as much space as possible, tail twitching.

"C'mon, boy," Danny called. Bullet immediately got up and trotted over to Danny, tail wagging. "Good boy." Danny ruffled his ears and led him in front of the bench. "Bullet, stay!" Bullet lay down, head between his paws, but otherwise didn't move.

The four kittens immediately swarmed all over Bullet, who lay there patiently. Grace immediately snapped a few pictures, laughing at the kittens' antics. NJ, the boldest, climbed all the way to the top of Bullet's head and perched there, triumphant. Tabby wiggled her way between Bullet's paws and curled up under his chin, promptly falling asleep. Tiger perched on Bullet's back, batting at Sylvia, who was still on the floor.

Grace plopped a pair of bunny ears on Bullet's head, who just looked up at her balefully. She put one on Tabby, too, but they were too big to go on her head, so Grace draped them around the kitten's body. She looked at the other three kittens, tumbling about over Bullet's back. She frowned. "I think you're going to have to hold them," she told Danny and Steve.

"Are you sure you don't just want to call it done now?" Danny asked. "I think you've got some really cute pictures."

"No," Grace said adamantly. "I have to do portraits, too."

"I think the portraits can be of people," Danny said.

"But this is what I want," Graces said, stubbornly. "You said. . ."

". . .you could do anything you want. I know." Danny sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"Let's get the adults in place first," Steve suggested from his position on the couch.

"Good idea." Danny picked up Selkie and cuddled her. Grace handed him a pair of ears, and he put them on her. "You're a good girl, aren't you Selkie? Now let's just go over here, and this will be done soon enough." He gently placed her on the bench, and she resumed her lounging position. "Your turn, McGarrett. Get your stupid cat over here."

"Yes, sir." Steve lifted Ninja from his perch and settled the ears on his head. Ninja glared at him, but made no protest. By now, he was used to having things placed on his head. He settled on the bench, Ninja on his lap.

"You have to hold the kittens, too," Grace said.

"Are you sure you don't just want to get pictures like this?" Danny asked. "They're pretty cute, and they're more or less staying still."

"No, you have to hold them and put bunny ears on them," Grace insisted.

"Okay, fine." Danny passed NJ and Sylvia to Steve, and picked up Tiger and Tabby, who barely stirred before settling back down. They got ears settled around each of the kittens, the best they were going to do. Selkie crawled into Danny's lap and settled in, purring. It was no secret Danny doted on Selkie almost as much as Steve doted on Ninja. Grace and Steve were pretty sure Selkie would be going home with Danny eventually, but they weren't saying anything.

"Hurry up before they move," Danny said.

Grace snapped a few pictures, then set the timer and joined the group. "Happy Easter, everyone!"


End file.
